mc_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Government of Switzerland
Basic Information *Head of State: Kopf Alexander Kroshbon *Head of Legislature: Premier Johann von Wyss *Heir Apparent: Furst Benjamin Kroshbon *Legislative Body: Tagsatzung *Capital: Berne, Bern District *Largest City: Zürich, Zurich District *Population: 1,987,000 *Armed Forces: 147,000 Government Structure *Head of State: The Kopf - (Pronounced "KAW-F) Translates to "Head" in English. The Kopf is an official title used in place of King, as of the Swiss restoration post-Helvetic Republic. Switzerland developed a Kopf to serve as Head of State, with ultimate authority, but with a strong Legislature, unlike the former Kingdom of the Swiss, which had a weak Parliament. The Kopf is addressed as "your/his excellency". *Head of Legislature: The Premier - Simply the Head of Government, with less powers, elected at the Eve of the new year. The Premier presides over the Tagsatzung, but does not have the authority and influence of common Prime Ministers, who often hold de facto control of a state. The Premier is addressed as "your/his grace". *Heir Apparent: The Furst - (Pronounced as "First") A word for "Prince" in German, Furst is the title of the Heir Apparent of the Kopf, and usually is Deputy Premier, Deputy Kanzler of Defensive Affairs, or Deputy Kanzler of Foreign Affairs as well. *Cabinet: Confederal Collective Diet of the Swiss - Consists of the four Kanzlers (Ministers/Secretaries); the Kanzler of Foreign Affairs (Bureau of Foreign Affairs), the Kanzler of Defensive Affairs (Bureau of Defensive Affairs), the Kanzler of Financial Affairs (Bureau of Financial Affairs), and the Kanzler of Civil Affairs (Bureau of Civil Affairs). *Bureau of Foreign Affairs: Board of Foreign Relations - Presided by the Kanzler of Foreign Affairs, the Board of Foreign Relations serves as the official Board responsible for establishing and withdrawing embassies and consulates. They also elect Ambassadors and Consuls, and have the authority to reject incumbent Consuls, but need approval of the Kopf to remove Ambassadors. Embassy Defensive Services (EDS) - The EDS is the official defense force for all Embassies and Consuls. Each EDS Branch is headquartered at the Embassy of Switzerland in every respective country that pocesses an Embassy. There are several EDS Sections, located at Consulates, all reporting to the EDS Branch. An EDS Sector holds authority for a selective area, such as the EDS European Sector, with a EDS Chief commanding each sector. *Bureau of Defensive Affairs: Board of the Armed Forces - The Board serves as an Admiralty, and a Chief of Staff council. It is presided by the Kanzler of Defensive Affairs, and includes both the Lord General and Lord Admiral of Switzerland. Confederal Intelligence Service - the official successor to the Swiss Intelligence Agency (although several unofficial organizations were around under David I). The CIS is responsible for all intelligence and secret services in Switzerland. They are led by the Director of the CIS, who reports directly to the Kopf. *Bureau of Financial Affairs: {UNDER DEVELOPMENT} *Bureau of Civil Affairs: {UNDER DEVELOPMENT} Government Directory *Head of State: Kopf Alexander **Heir Apparent: Furst Benjamin Kroshbon **CIS Directorial: Director David von Altisofen **Kopf's Löwe Captain of the Guard: Commander Friedrich von Luchs ***Guard Konrad Melchoir ***Guard Johann von Tavel ***Guard Konstantin Segwert ***Guard Michel Funk ***Guard Alexander Ludwig **Kopf's Bodyguard Captain of the Guard: Commander Leopold Helzeir *Head of Legislature: Premier Johann von Wyss **Kanzler of Foreign Affairs: Kanzler Josef Obrecht ***EDS European Sector Chief: Chief Henri de Salis ***EDS Americas Sector Chief: Chief Joseph Zimmermann ***EDS Africa & Middle East Sector Chief: Chief Franz Rudolph Frishing **Kanzler of Defensive Affairs: Kanzler Karl Josef von Bachmann **Deputy Kanzler of Defensive Affairs: Furst Benjamin Kroshbon ***Lord General of the Swiss Army Rufolf Soderburg ***Lord Admiral of the Swiss Navy Wilhem von Riksan ***Field Marshal of the Special Forces Andre Schneider **Kanzler of Financial Affairs: Kanzler Ulrich Ossenbein **Kanzler of Civil Affairs: Kanzler Konrad von Escher Bureau of Foreign Affairs Board of Foreign Relations {TO BE REDONE} Embassy Defense Services EDS European Sector *Sector Chief Henri di Salis - 3,000 men **Branch Chief Jules Aventien, London Embassy - 500 men ***Section Chief Hans von Reinhard, Edinburgh Consulate - 150 men ***Section Chief Josef Mulinën, Manchester Consulate - 150 men **Branch Chief Rikard Oaken, Copenhagen Embassy - 500 men ***Section Chief Kristof Pfyffer, Oslo Consulate - 150 men **Branch Chief Louise von Karmann, Amsterdam Embassy - 500 men ***Section Chief Karl Wattenwyll, Rotterdam Consulate - 150 men ***Section Chief Xaver Amryhn, The Hague Consulate - 150 men **Branch Chief Nikolas Leodigar, Turin Embassy - 350 men ***Vinzenz Rütinmann, Caligari Consulate - 100 men **Branch Chief Georg Jakob Kopp, Venice Embassy - 200 men EDS Americas Sector {Closed} *Sector Chief Joseph Zimmermann - 1,000 men (RESERVE) EDS Africa & Middle East Sector {Closed} *Sector Chief Franz Rudolph Frishing - 500 men **Branch Chief Emanuel Fischer, Al Wasl Embassy - 250 men Bureau of Defensive Affairs Board of the Armed Forces Lord Admiral's Office *Lord Admiral Charles Mettingew (Presiding) *Admiral Secretariat Jesper Witt *Vice-Admiral Secretariat Martin von Klaus *Rear-Admiral Secretariat Lukas Fuchs *Commodore Secretariat Billford Hanz *Secretary of the Lord Admiral's Office Zündapp Kaufman Lord General's Office *Lord General Witzil von Mattermann (Presiding) *General Secretariat Wilson Duzldurf *Lieutenant-General Secretariat Thomas Katchman *Major-General Secretariat Josef Shneid *Brigadier Secretariat Karman Abels *Secretary of the Lord General's Office Michel Worthel Special Forces Directorial *Kopf Alexander *Field Marshal Theodor Heuss (Presiding) *Swiss Marines Commandant Didier Menzal *Secretary of the Special Forces Directorial Johann Haus Confederal Intelligence Service *Director David von Altisofen *Liason (Great Britain) - Classified *Liason (France) - Classified *Liason (Spain) - Classified *Liason (Portugal) - Classified *Liason (Poland) - Classified *Liason (Prussia) - Classified *Liason (The Netherlands) - Classified *Liason (Genoa) - Classified *Liason (Venice) - Classified *Liason (Russia) - Classified *Liason (Romania) - Classified *Liason (Brethren Coast) - Classified Bureau of Financial Affairs Bureau of Civil Affairs History Early History & Old Swiss Confederacy Originally inhabited by the Helvetians, or Helvetic Celts, the territory comprising modern Switzerland came under Roman rule during the Gallic wars in the 1st century BC and remained a Roman province until the 4th century AD. Under Roman influence, the population reached a high level of civilization and enjoyed a flourishing commerce. Important cities, such as Geneva, Basel, and Zurich, were linked by military roads that also served as trade arteries between Rome and the northern tribes. After the decline of the Roman Empire, Switzerland was invaded by Germanic tribes from the north and west. Some tribes, such as the Alemanni in central and northeastern Switzerland, and the Burgundians, who ruled western Switzerland, settled there. In 800, the country became part of Charlemagne's empire. It later passed under the dominion of the Holy Roman emperors in the form of small ecclesiastic and temporal holdings subject to imperial sovereignty. With the opening of a new important north-south trade route across the Alps in the early 13th century, the Empire's rulers began to attach more importance to the remote Swiss mountain valleys, which were granted some degree of autonomy under direct imperial rule. Fearful of the popular disturbances flaring up following the death of the Holy Roman Emperor in 1291, the ruling families from Uri, Schwyz, and Unterwalden signed a charter to keep public peace and pledging mutual support in upholding autonomous administrative and judicial rule. The anniversary of the charter's signature (August 1, 1291) today is celebrated as Switzerland's National Day. Between 1315 and 1388 the Swiss Confederates inflicted three crushing defeats on the Habsburgs, whose aspiration to regional dominion clashed with Swiss self-determination. During that period, five other localities (cantons in modern-day parlance) joined the original three in the Swiss Confederation. Buoyed by their feats, the Swiss Confederates continuously expanded their borders by military means and gained formal independence from the Holy Roman Empire in 1499. Routed by the French and Venetians near Milan in 1515, they renounced expansionist policies. By then the Swiss Confederation had become a union of 13 localities with a regularly convening diet administering the subject territories. Swiss mercenaries continued for centuries to serve in other armies; the Swiss Guard of the Pope is a vestige of this tradition. The Reformation led to a division between the Protestant followers of Zwingli and Calvin in the German and French parts of the country respectively, and the Catholics. After being invaded by Spain in the aftermath of the Musso War, Switzerland was made a viceroyalty, which was formally recognized in the Treaty of Westphalia in 1648. By 1712, Jassen Andreson had become Viceroy of Switzerland. Kingdom of Switzerland In 1714, Phillipe V Clemente of Spain authorized Viceroy Andreson to break of from the Spanish Empire, and become a protectorate nation. Andreson was crowned "King William I" and ruled until 1719. Switzerland under William I made no significant changes, and did not have any form of government set up. It was not recognized as a state by any European monarch, except for Portugal, which recognized in in 1717. Due to the political apathy of Switzerland, a rebellion was started by a young up and coming politician, Matthew Alexander. Coming from a poor family in Solothorn, Alexander rallied citizens to his side, and denounced William I. By 1719, Russia had begun to support Alexander, who also wished to end relations with Spain, and sent troops to defeat William I's mercenary's. The rebellion was sucessful, and in November 1719, William I was beheaded at the capital at the time, Zurich, on top of what would become the Duke's Ministry Office years later. Matthew Alexander took the throne as Matthew II, and was wed to a young Russian princess. ~To be continued~ 380px-640px-RoyalSwiss.jpg|The flag of the Old Swiss Confederation, the Feudal System in use until the coronation of Viceroy Jassen Andreson as King William I. Swiss1.png|The flag of the Kingdom of Switzerland (Absolute Monarchy), used by William I, Matthew I, Ryan I, and Matthew II. SwissFlagWilliamII.jpg|The flag used by the Kingdom of the Swiss (Constitutional Monarchy) under William II. Swiss_flag_Bachmann_1815.png|The flag of Imperial Switzerland, used by David I. Swiss.gif|The flag of the Confederation of the Swiss, used upon the abolishment of the Monarchy, and rise of the Kopf-system. Used by Kopf Alexander Kroshbon. News *The Tagsatzung, with the Kopf's approval, declares war on Imperial Iberia. Category:Government Category:Switzerland